


The Way You Look At Me (Opposites Attract)

by monstabaebae



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Feelings, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, minhyuk has a crush on hyungwon, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstabaebae/pseuds/monstabaebae
Summary: Minhyuk has feelings for Hyungwon but isn’t sure how to say it.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	The Way You Look At Me (Opposites Attract)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends!  
> I’ve returned for a quick update with Hyungwon x Minhyuk!
> 
> Im sorry if there are any errors, I wrote this quick before work. I hope you enjoy!

Minhyuk closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Everything was centered, precise, the world completely balanced as his mind cleared.

He was used to everything being perfect, everything going his way without a hitch. He knew how to get what he wanted without having to work very hard, so he never had to worry about failing his own expectations.

Until he met a special someone.

Opening his eyes, Minhyuk trembled at the male staring up at him. He was lying on the couch in his expensive living room, with his gorgeous crush looking into his eyes with a curious expression.

Minhyuk could barely form a word as he got lost in the beautiful male's eyes. "W-What is it?" He mumbled, taking steady breaths as he forced himself to keep the gaze.

The other male smirked, the expression lazy yet confident in a way that made Minhyuk's heart skip. "I was just admiring you. You're always so beautiful, Minhyuk."

Feeling his blood pour to every inch of his face, Minhyuk hit the male on the chest lightly and raised his bare hips. "J-Just, shut up and fuck me, Hyungwon."

Hyungwon chuckled again, the sound deep and smooth like the richest honey, nodding. "Anything for you, cutie."

The two leaned in for a deep kiss, having already discarded their clothing before Minhyuk had fallen silent. It had become routine over the past month or so and Minhyuk still had a hard time wrapping his head around a situation like this.

The two had known of each other for years, since high school nearly a decade ago. They had hardly known one another, Minhyuk as class president and Hyungwon as the best performer in the school, barely said a word to one another. All they knew were each other's names and titles, nothing more.

The two had met again years later at Hyungwon's dance studio. Minhyuk had gone with a friend as moral support and instantly recognized Hyungwon. He had gotten taller, his face had smoothed out and he was... sexier, to say in the least. Surprisingly enough, Hyungwon recognized Minhyuk just as quickly and the two caught up easily. It was nothing more than two classmates catching up after a period of time, no fireworks or magic attached.

They met for coffee once a week at a cafe Hyungwon regularly frequented. Minhyuk always ordered a latte and a cinnamon roll (he always needed the extra sugar for work) while Hyungwon tried something new every time they went. Hyungwon always preferred to sit by the window and had a habit of rubbing his neck when he was nervous or surprised. Little things that made Hyungwon himself, things that Minhyuk himself never did.

Minhyuk found it strange that they were even friends. They were so different in every way, from speech to career paths, it was a surprise that they didn't _hate_ each other. He supposed it was the opposition that fueled their friendship in a strange way, playful yet sassy, creating a unique melting pot of emotions.

One day, Minhyuk had invited Hyungwon out after a stressful day at work. He had been working for nearly a week straight on a new fashion line and had run himself ragged. He wanted some fun and the only person he could think of, was his lanky friend.

Hyungwon happily agreed, having finished his day at the dance studio. They met up at a local bar and shared some drinks together, the atmosphere hazy and filled with excitement, a sensation Minhyuk never got sick of.

Minhyuk had looked at Hyungwon after his third drink and leaned in to kiss the male. After no resistance, they continued to kiss hard and slow, the alcohol burning in their veins that made pulling away nearly impossible.

Minhyuk would never forget the look in Hyungwon's eyes when the two had finally pulled away to breathe.

The younger male, who was blonde at the time, licked his swollen lower lip and took a deep breath. "Once we're sober, I'm going to make the greatest sex to you, Lee Minhyuk."

True to his word, the following day they had woken up in Minhyuk's apartment with crazy hangovers. Once they sobered up and ate, Hyungwon pinned Minhyuk to the fridge and had sex with him on the kitchen counter. From the kitchen, to the bedroom, they fucked in a heated frenzy; desperate and filled with a need that was aching to be quenched.

From that day on, Hyungwon and Minhyuk had frequented each other's homes for rendezvous. It was always mind-blowing, no matter the speed or kink, Minhyuk's toes always curled and his mind was always a mush of bliss whenever Hyungwon touched him. It was almost heaven on earth, being with the gorgeous male.

Until Minhyuk fell in love.

Minhyuk was kissing Hyungwon passionately, letting the younger male squeeze his ass and thighs with each brush of their hips. He moaned sweetly, letting the pleasure he desired fill his mind as Hyungwon kissed the sensitive area on his neck.

Suddenly, Hyungwon pulled his lips away and stared at Minhyuk, never slowing his hips. "Minhyuk..." he whispered, the sound making the said male shiver.

"Mm?" Humming, Minhyuk refused to meet Hyungwon's eyes and began to stroke the male's large length with a smile. "Want me to show you a little extra love?"

Hyungwon groaned at that, but slowly cupped Minhyuk's cheek, his hand searing with heat. His eyes were focused through the bliss, deep and mysterious. "Why don't you ever look me in the eye? Have I done something wrong?"

Minhyuk didn't want to have this conversation. Not now, not ever. He kissed Hyungwon's palm and begged his heart to stop racing as he closed his eyes. "You haven't done anything wrong, Hyungwon. You're perfect. I just... get a little shy."

Hyungwon pondered this, moving to place soft kisses on Minhyuk's nose and cheeks. His breath tickled Minhyuk's nose. "What's making you so shy? Usually you're so upfront with me about what you want, what you say. Did something happen?"

Keeping his eyes closed, Minhyuk but his lip. Hyungwon was always so kind, so genuine. The last thing the Minhyuk wanted was for the beautiful male to worry. "I-It's nothing. We can talk about it later. Focus on my tight ass. I want to feel every inch of you inside of me."

Hyungwon nodded and fell silent, moving to flick Minhyuk's nipples in a way that made the older male keen. This is what Minhyuk wanted, to be touched and taken by this beautiful man, no strings attached-

He felt Hyungwon penetrate him and moaned in bliss. He clenched around the familiar heat and hissed in pleasure as he rocked his hips. He allowed his mind and body to go numb with pleasure, his eyes slowly opening to look at Hyungwon.

Hyungwon's large eyes were on him, entranced and filled with wonder. He held Minhyuk like he were made of glass, caressed his face like a lover would, despite his hips pounding into him like it would be the last time.

"You're so beautiful, Minhyuk." Hyungwon whispered breathily, pulling through male in for a kiss as he bucked his hips faster, swallowing Minhyuk's desperate moans with each brush of his lips.

Minhyuk was crying out, loving the soft and rough sensations, loving every swirl of heat that filled his heart and body. He kissed and cling to Hyungwon like a lifeline, tears streaming down his cheeks.

He loved this man. He wanted everything Hyungwon had to offer. He wanted to kiss him and ride him, give him the entire world if he asked for it. All he wanted was for this man to never leave his side, all he wanted was Hyungwon and no one else.

"Wonnie.." Minhyuk gasped, his cheeks flushed and his eyes dazed in pleasure. "I love you. Don't leave me."

Hyungwon's eyes grew wide, but he never stopped moving. He suddenly pulled Minhyuk to his strong chest and began to wildly snap his hips, possessive. Minhyuk screamed in bliss and clawed Hyungwon's arms, the younger male speaking lowly. "I won't let you go. Minhyuk... Minhyuk.."

All Minhyuk could see were stars as his body arched and tensed. He clung to Hyungwon so he wouldn't collapse, the pleasure circulating through every inch of his body before overflowing in a burst of heat and euphoria. He came long and hard, his toes curling and his face an expression of peace as he caught his breath.

He trembled as he felt Hyungwon release inside of him, clenching tight to keep the fluid inside of him. He slowly opened his eyes to meet Hyungwon's expression and blushed.

The younger male had tears in his eyes and was wiping them away as he smiled almost shyly at Minhyuk. "You... did you mean what you said? Or was the sex so good you were babbling?"

Minhyuk suddenly remembered what he had said. His whole body burned in embarrassment and he tried to find the words to say that wouldn't make him sound like a love struck idiot.

But as he thought of what to say, what excuses to make, he wondered why he was working so hard to hide his feelings. He hated not having what he wanted, yes, but he hated having to hide his emotions from someone who genuinely cared about. No matter Hyungwon's response, Minhyuk never changed how he felt.

"Yeah, I meant what I said. I love you, Chae Hyungwon. You're wonderful, talented, sexy, lovely, kind and you have an all-powerful dick. I want you." Minhyuk nodded to his own words after he said them. He was always known for being blunt, never beating around the bush if he could help it.

The last thing he expected was for Hyungwon to hold him to his chest and kiss him. The kiss was warm and serene, dreamy as Hyungwon laughed softly.

"I've been waiting so long to hear you say those words. I was worried I was too boring for you." Hyungwon admitted with a shy blush, his floppy hair falling into his eyes. "I was worried... I was a waste of your time."

Minhyuk cupped Hyungwon's cheek so they were looking at one another. "Hyungwon, you're everything to me. You may be bratty and you never use honorifics when talking to me, but you're everything I want. I want no one else but you."

The younger male was silent for a moment, deciding to stare at Minhyuk as though it were the first time all over again. Then, he smiled. "You're actually looking at me. I love your eyes. I love you, Minhyuk, you kinky freak."

Blushing from head to toe, Minhyuk pulled away with a huff. "Shush. Let's go eat dinner then we can talk about how kinky and beautiful I am in my bedroom. Fair?"

For a moment, Minhyuk saw the two of them as high schoolers, lost in the path of life and never approaching one another. But now, Minhyuk took Hyungwon's hand and all he could see was their future ahead, together. It was the only place he wanted to be.

"Let's go." Hyungwon smiled as they headed to the kitchen, nothing but love in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!  
> Feel free to message me on Twitter @monstabaebae
> 
> P.S: I’m thinking of doing a Monsta X Writing Challenge for December! Feel free to leave some pairings or AU’s you’d like to see and I will happily get to them!


End file.
